The Worst of Two Worlds
by starlightfaerie
Summary: After an accident Miley puts the blame all on Hannah! Has her alter ego become one who is controlling her? FYI I know thw summary BLOWS
1. Mylie what

Jackson walked into the room as if nothing had happened. He saw Miley sitting in the kitchen still dressed up as Hannah.

"Miles come on lets go upstairs", said Jackson. "This is all my fault", said Miley still looking straight at the wall.

"How can you say that its nobody's fault", Jackson explained. "Yes it is everything is my fault, I ruin everything", proclaimed Miley. ''Don't say that, you cant control everything'', said Jackson with a comforting tone of voice.

'' I have to go'', said Miley getting up from the table and heading for the stairs. ''Go where!'',yelled Jackson up the stairs.

''I just have to go'', said Miley taking of her Hannah disguise and sneaking out her window onto the deck. She had to talk to Lilly, nothing would make her feel better than to spill her guts. Miley rings the doorbell and Lilly opens the door.

'' Lilly!'',yelled Miley starting to sob uncontrollably, hugging her friend.

''Miley whats wrong'', exclaimed Lilly trying to get her friend off of her.

''Its all my fault...if i hadn't left...if i had listened...its all my fault!'', yelled Miley in between sobs.

''Miley what is you're fault!'',yelled Lilly trying to get some answer from her friend.

''Miley! Stop crying and tell me'', said Lilly as her friend began to lose all sense of control. Lilly took Miley upstairs and laid her down on her bed told her she would be right back and closed the door. Back downstairs the phone and door rang at the same time. "Hello'',said Lilly on the phone while walking to open the door ''Hey Lilly is Miley there she snuck out of the house and i cant find her'' said Jackson at a worried and hurried pace. ''Yeah shes here but i think she fell asleep she was really upset when she got here'', Lilly said opening the door.

"Hey baby'', said Oliver leaning in for a kiss.

''Not now Oliver, Miley is upset and I don't know why'', said Lilly with Oliver's chin and puckered mouth in her palm.

''Lilly are you still there?'', asked Jackson still on the phone.

''Yeah, so what is wrong with Miley?'', asked Lilly.

''Oh..um...its sort of a long story, i just called to make sure she was OK'', said Jackson

''But you know talk to Miley let her know that there is still people there then the rest will come'', explained Jackson.

''OK well, talk to you later for an update'', said Lilly. Lilly and Oliver walked upstairs into the bedroom finding Miley sitting on the bed clutching a pillow.

''What's up Miley'', said Oliver. Miley said nothing.

''Are you OK Miley'', said Lilly. Miley got up from the bed and walked over to the deck door

''Miley, you have to talk to us'', said Oliver. Miley turned around and faced them.

''They're both gone'', said Miley,''And its all my fault''.

* * *

This is my FIRST fanfic ever so plz i beg of you to comment : ) 


	2. Hannah Did It!

''Wait this isn't my fault, its HER fault'', yelled Miley who had been silent for a few minutes.

''Who...wait what happened'', asked Lilly still as confused as ever.

''She as the one who said to leave, to leave to get some time away, go to a place of adventure'', said Miley with a mean grin on her face.

''She did it, just to get some fucking attention and look what she did she got them shot, she tried to kill them I know it'', said Miley.

''WHO!'', yelled Oliver.

''Don't you get it dumbasses, Hannah did it!'', said Miley, ''She has had this planned for such along time''.

''We'll be right back'', said Lilly pulling Oliver through the door.

''She has lost!'', she think Hannah killed them'', yelled Lilly at a whisper.

''Killed who?'', asked Oliver.

''I don't know'', she said opening the door seeing Miley still standing in the same spot.

''I'm going to go call Jackson, maybe he can get some answers'', said Oliver picking up the phone.

**10 minutes later...**

''Where is Miley'', asked Jackson.

''Up in my room'', said Lilly from the sofa.

**In the bedroom...**

Hey Miles, how are you'', asked Jackson.

''Well I'm good but I don't know about that psychopathic bitch'', said Miley with an satanic tone of voice.

''Miles can you tell me what she did'', asked Jackson.

''She got daddy and Jake shot, she had planned this I know she did'', said Miley.

Jackson stared at his younger sister with awe, not believing what had just came from her mouth.

''What!'', yelled Lilly, ''Miley what are you saying?'', asked Lilly rearing away from her.

''You heard, don't play stupid'', said Miley.


End file.
